


A Few Days in Ordon Village

by roncir_cirreno



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Biting, Breast Play, Mute Link, Nipple Play, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roncir_cirreno/pseuds/roncir_cirreno
Summary: Somewhere during and after the course of the events of Twilight Princess, the esteemed Hero of Hyrule, Link, returns to his home village of Ordon and obtains a significant other.That significant other was you.





	1. In Which Link Is Busy and on His Day Off Has Some Fun With You

**Author's Note:**

> Some fanfics I wrote last year but never got the gumption to post or compile together till now. Anyway, enjoy!

When you stayed with Link in Ordon for a few weeks, you learned quickly that days where you and Link could be alone were sparse. He was just so busy and popular with the village folk, helping them with errands, helping them at the ranch. You, of course, didn't mind helping. After all, this was the hometown he was predominantly raised in the majority of his life. But you couldn't help but wonder when it could be just you and Link by yourselves one day, just to enjoy him and only him.

Luckily, you got your wish one fateful morning. It was on a day of the week the villagers put aside to rest and take a break. You knew this when you felt Link's presence beside you in his bed in the early hours. Something that was very rare.

Opening his eyes, he gave you a light peck on the cheek, nestling his head on your chest to admire your face and your body. You smirked back at him, delighted to have him here with you right now. However, that delight turned quickly to pleasure when he began to kiss you, hard, as he let a left hand stray up your thigh and in between your legs. You gasped, Link's sturdy hand setting off light, arousing nerves.

"Oh, goddesses, that feels amazing," you whisper.

Taking your verbal approval as more of a reason to continue, Link slowly snakes his hand up to your waistband, stripping you of any bottoms you were wearing right now. He then removed the quilt draped around the two of you, to where you were now completely naked waist down in front of him.

You felt mildly embarrassed to be so flippantly exposed, but that embarrassment was short-lived when Link's hands traced up your bare legs again to their apex. His eyes reflected the wonder and lust he had for your body, contemptuously eyeing you over multiple times. He ghosted the inside of your thighs with fingertips that gave you goosebumps, and you shivered when his fingers touched the sensitive skin betwixt your labia and thigh.  
His reaction was minimal from being focused on the anatomy of your body. The right hand that was coiling around your thigh was now holding down your right leg while his left hand gravitated to the lips of your vagina. You faintly recalled with this that he was left-handed, and in the heat of the moment that made him more attractive.

Slowly his fingers traced the contours of your folds and your breathing hitched at the motion. He prodded lightly, and when he touched around your clit you sighed appreciatively at the nerves tingling from his gesture. A self-congratulatory smile crossed Link's face as if he had solved a major puzzle; you were proud of him, but you just wanted him to continue with getting you off. You grimaced as you bucked your hips to remind him.

Taking the reminder, Link continued to keep you going, fingers stroking against your clit and the lips of your labia. Your stomach clenched as you grew wet; the texture and motion of his fingers setting you off in all the right ways.  
"By the goddesses," you thought aloud. Link chuckled softly. He reached for your clit and started to rub it, but it was too much being done too soon. "No, no,no, g-gently."  
Link complies, a slightly flummoxed expression on his face as he then drew his fingers ever so lightly and slowly around your clit. Your nerves became alight at this gesture as you choked out a gasp, arching into his touch. He probed deeper into your wetness and you felt his index finger curving inside you; it isn't long before he gently slid another finger inside and stretches you. You start to grind against them and feel your body tingle from an impending orgasm.

"I want you, Link. I want you so bad, Link, I swear."

With those words a certain kind of fervor was instilled in Link as he went faster into you, pushing in and pulling out of you. You felt yourself become higher towards climaxing and expressed it vocally, with messy moans and congratulatory mumbling. His right hand that anchored you down was now thumbing your clit before moving up to your breasts under your shirt to tweak your nipples. You were turning Link on with being at the mercy of his weathered hands, with the way he was fingering you and grabbing your breasts. He deserved something for his work, a payback if anything, but what it could be exactly was cut off by your orgasm taking over and your back arching off the mattress. You flailed and heard yourself cry out as you came, your senses and nerves numbed briefly.

When your senses came back, you felt Link's fingers still inside you and moving around. He saw that you were exhausted though, and removed them. There was an elated and soft smile on his face as he caressed your hair with his right hand. You felt yourself blush at the gesture; Link was so gentle and caring, it made your heart melt every time he reflected some sort of compassion at you.

"Did I sound stupid?" you murmured.

Link shakes his head and laughs, kissing you lightly on the forehead. He snuggles you and you appreciate the warmth of his body. Grabbing his, you nuzzle his chest, and under his weight, you feel mild throbbing from his bulge.

"Oh? Are you hard?"

Link blushes but you know it is the truth, as when you push your hips against his, he starts to groan a little. You look at him darkly, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Hey don't worry, Link. I'm going to take real good care of you next."


	2. In Which You and Link Can't Contain Yourselves And Decide to Have Some Outdoor Fun

The schedule for the barn was simple: at the break of dawn was when the cattle were taken outside, and shortly afterwards, the hay in the barn had to be changed. At sunset the cattle would be herded into the barn, with nightly preparations to be made before the rancher was officially done for the day. Every day of the week followed this schedule as proof of Ordon's humble consistency, and Link knew this schedule by heart, being someone who grew up into the ranching life here.

You happened to recall this as Link was fucking you behind the barn against its wall. Even if the chance of being caught was still plausible, according to Link the ranch hands shouldn't have to be out for another hour. So, plenty of time, at least if the two you get done by then.

The air is cool but your skin feels flushed, no thanks to Link with his equally warm breath and skin pushed up against yours. His hands are clenched around your ass, propping you against the wall as your naked legs are hoisted on top of his pelvis around his waist. You grip the nape of his neck as his dick slowly slides into the walls of your pussy, eliciting a moan from you and making you want more. His girth was thicker than you predicted but it didn't matter, all you wanted was Link and for him to fuck you. He pulls out as slowly as he came in and you hear him groan with a quiver in his voice, reassuring you that he was enjoying your pussy just as much as you were enjoying his cock. You appreciated this, plus it was hot as hell to see him so vulnerable.

"H-holy shit, Link," you whisper, burrowing your face into his neck. He chuckles, and he enters you again just as slow, which made you impatient. You knew Link was an extremely gentle man, especially when having sex was involved. This wasn't a bad trait, but it almost felt like he was teasing you with how slow he was going. Pushing into him you roll your hips onto him to move onto his cock, hissing into his ear.

"Just fuck me, Link. I know you have it in you."

Link looks at you initially with a surprised expression, as if your request was unexpected, but the surprise washes over to relief and arousal as he pecks a kiss on your neck. The tender moment was brief though, before he starts pushing into you quicker and harder, like you had asked. Your breath hitches at first before erupting into shaky moans, clutching his muscular shoulders so tight your hands felt like they were cramping. He grunts and gasps as he pushed in and out of you, the small nips that he was making on your neck turning into large bites on your collarbone.

"Ah, oh, Link, oh.."

Your nerves had started to tingle as your head grew light from an impending orgasm, and you knew it wouldn't be long before Link might do the same, what with the way he was thrusting hard into you and groaning loudly into your ear. You felt his hands start to slip around your thighs and you tried to stay firm on him, coiling your legs around his waist. Link's body heaves and shivers as his forehead lightly bumps against yours. He starts to kiss you hard, and it is a fervent yet compassionate one; no words were necessary for him to convey how much he felt for you, how much you meant to him in this given moment and overall. The texture of his lips dance around the bare skin of your mouth, and it felt so right while he was pushing in and out of you. That familiar tingle in your nerves was stronger, and your body starts to arch before you finally climax, groaning loudly and chanting his name as you cling to him to stay grounded. You felt yourself release all over his cock, the walls of your pussy pulsing and throbbing before finally coming back down from your orgasm, collapsing into him.

When your senses came to you notice that Link was still hard, messily pushing into you to achieve that climax for him. He notices the limpness in your body and pulls out. Link takes the time to sit you down against the grass and the ground, before kneeling down himself. Frustrated from his impending orgasm, you see him pump his cock in his hand quickly, just to get himself close enough to finally cum.

"Hey, you can, yknow-"  
Link finishes the implication, grinding up against you one last time before he finally orgasms, his body arching as his cum drizzles and oozes over his knuckles. The white hot liquid spatters on your thighs with each brief spasm he has, hisses and groans coming from his lips all the while. Link slows up when he nears the end of his climax, only being able to pump slowly on his cock before finally slumping into you for an embrace. He wipes his tainted hand on the grass before wrapping his burly arms around your back, tracing the curve of your spine.

There's silence between the two of you before you laugh softly, stroking Link's feathery, dirty blond hair. He hums appreciatively in response, nuzzling and kissing your neck. His body was still burning hot but the wind was mildly cool, and the scent of grass and hay filtered through the air. As lewd as it might seem, there was an interesting effect to having sex outdoors, especially in the discretion of other people.

Speaking of which, it was probably time to get going before the ranch hand or Mayor Bo would make their daily rounds, and you were not ready to be caught with your pants down with the hero of hyrule. You pat Link on his hewn shoulder to get up, and he does, but not before grumbling about it first. With him so close to you kneeling in front of you, you were able to appreciate his soft eyes and the gentle smile he was practically beaming with right now.

"You’re so handsome. I feel lucky to have you," you marvel at him.

Link scoffs chidingly with a tinge of blush in his cheeks. He helps you up, using a kerchief from his knapsack he had thrown on the ground mid-coitus to clean the mess he made on you. You felt disappointed to see his abs and muscles covered up by the tunic as he put it on, but you didn't want to give the Ordinian townsfolk any wrong ideas. Straightening his bangs you saunter out with him, leaving the cattle and wood barn behind you.

"This’ll be our secret."


	3. In Which Link Gets in Touch With His Wild Side

As much as you appreciated Link for his softness, there were days where you wanted him to be a little bit more…dominant. You had fantasies about him bending you over and fucking you senseless.

It was good that, right now, you were living one of those fantasies.

Right now Link was on top of you with your back on the mattress, fiercely making out with you as you anticipated his next move. His hands clench your hair hard as his teeth sink into your neck, biting and suckling on your skin. You noticed by the grooves of his teeth that he possessed two more sharper, fang like ones - rather opportune, given his appearance in the twilight realm. He bites closer to your throat and you gasp at the initial pain but implore him to continue, gripping his hewn shoulders tight to hold onto him.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you," you whisper.

Link softly chuckles at the remark before biting into your chest, breathing hotly into your cleavage and rapidly tonguing your areola. You feel his left hand sneak under your ass and feel his fingers probing around your folds. The texture of one of his fingers hit your clit and you cry out while writhing under his frame. Between this and his hot mouth teasing your breasts, you wanted him inside you already.

"Fuck me, Link. Fuck me like the fierce animal you are."

He obliges, flipping you over and taking a moment to admire your current position, running his hands across your ass and up to your shoulders. You grow antsy, and his hands glide down your shoulders before fondling you a second time. Link's fingers drift southward and lightly teases your vulva as his chest hits your back to compensate: his breath is rasping behind your ear with a seductive humming in his throat. He holds the position, gripping his hands down your body to feel around once again.

"Come on, fuck me already!" you beg.

Link grunts, and suddenly you feel his cock enter you. You choked a gasp before groaning inconsolably at the pleasure. His deep moans reverberate in your back as his neck buries into your shoulder, and as he slides in and out he teases your ear with that ever so lovely voice. You find yourself sputtering his name like a prayer in shaky moans, and you know he finds that hot, as he slams harder and faster into you before.

"You're too good, too good," you babble, clutching the bicep of his right arm as you push your hips up against his much bulkier pelvis for accessibility. To see him release all that pent-up frustration of having a mutated form in the twilight realm, to see all that ferocity and courage taken out on you - you felt lucky to have him fuck you like this.

His thrusts become messier and you had a feeling he was about to come, as evident in the way he clenches your body much more aggressively now. His hands squeezed your breasts desperately with his shoulders pushing down on you. He moans in such a way that your name feels like a part of it, even if it was without the syllables and the pronunciations. You had to admit, that was sexy as hell.

Link pulls out rather quickly, his spine arching up as you feel his cock hit your bare back before spattering a warm fluid. He makes a heavy sigh at his release with his hands hovering around your sides; he pauses to bathe in the afterglow. You decide to let yourself sink into the mattress, and Link follows suit, flopping down beside you.

"Well, that was one hell of a time," you mutter. Link responds with a more devilish grin as he nods, his eyes twinkling.

"Just help me clean up my back though, you messy wolf."


End file.
